At present, with the continuous development of LCD technology, a three-dimensional display technology has drawn considerable attention. The basic principle of the three-dimensional display technology is to receive different pictures by means of left and right human eyes, overlap and regenerate the image information through a human brain, and form an image having three-dimensional effect so that the pictures become three-dimensional and lifelike.